The maintenance of storage subsystems in a database management system may present various challenges. These challenges may include maintenance, capacity planning, and acquisition of requisite amounts of storage. One approach to addressing these challenges may involve utilizing distributed storage systems. However, migrating data from a relational database to a distributed storage system may itself prove challenging, particularly where large amounts of data are involved and downtime for systems that access the data is to be avoided.